The Great Excape
by Elly-san
Summary: When Lisanna seemingly returns from the dead, Lucy is ignored and goes and joins a new guild. Yes this is the cliché 'Lucy Leaves fairy tail because of Lisanna's return'


The Great Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail or any of the characters, but do please enjoy this fan fiction!

It was early in the morning when Lucy woke, which was a not to common a thing for her unless it was for a job. She showered, and dressed in a white tank top with a mid thigh high rise black skirt and then left for the guild.

She was having a rather grand morning until she arrived at the guild, everyone was quite which is rare at fairy tail they were all looking at one thing a beautiful girl with short white hair that Lucy had only ever seen in photos, it was Lisanna the girl who had died 3 years ago.

"Lisanna where have you been all these years!" Gray asked, as he was the only one not studded by the fact that the once thought to be dead take-over mage was actually not dead.

Mira and Elf-man were hugging the small girl so tight it seemed as she couldn't breath, Lucy smiled and joined in on the celebration that the girl whom Lucy never met before was alive.

* * *

><p>Time skip 3 months later Lucy's POV<p>

**'It's been three months already, three whole months since Lisanna came back and two months since I worked with my ex-team.'**

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

When Lucy entered the guild no one greeted her, no one looked to see who entered the guild because they were all preoccupied looking at the new coupled of Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy made her way across the guild ignoring the couple, she sat at her regular table and pulled out a book. Ever since she was kicked out of her team she was an outsider to the guild, a phantom who was never noticed and never spoke to.

"Hi" it was the first time Lisanna ever spoke to Lucy.

"Hello" Lucy responded.

"I'm just gonna say this and not beat around the bush, I'm sorry they kicked you off the team I never asked them to. Heck I would rather work with my siblings, but I wanna spend time with Natsu you know?" Lisanna spoke soft and friendly.

"I understand, thank you for caring" Lucy responded, Lisanna rose from where she was sitting and went back to here team, the team she stole from the celestial mage. Lucy had grown tired, tired of everyone not caring and not noticing.

Lucy closed her book and went to Masters office, when she knocked he answered "Come in"

"I'm to disturb you, but I would like to quit Fairy Tail." she said remorse filling her voice.

"Now why would you make this request?" Master responded.

"I don't feel wanted here, I used to but not anymore" Lucy responded.

"alright I will take your guild mark off, but you must follow the three parting rules of fairy tail, 1. Do not contact any past employers 2. Do not share any decisive information about the guild and 3. Never forget your Fairy Tail friends and the times we've shared." he said as he removed her guild mark with a flash of white light.

"thank you for everything, and can you wait to announce my leaving of the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I will. How long do you want?" he asked.

"three days, that should give me enough time to leave town" she responded, the she turned and walked out of the office without saying goodbye.

When she left the office the guild was in there normal chaos, no one noticed her hand was bare of the guild mark she left without anyone even asking where she was going.

When she exited the guild she called out Plue so that she would not be lonely on her walk home, on her walk the fishermen didn't wave or speck to her they hadn't noticed her since she was kicked off her team. When she arrived to her house he packed a few things into a messenger bag the would leave everything else, she took some clothes, a few books, her letters to her mother, a small photo of her family, her stashed jewels but she left a copy of her novel for Levy if she ever decided to look.

"where should we go Plue?" Lucy asked laying down on her bed remembering all the memories of her waking up with Natsu in her bed.

"pu-pun" was his only response, which of course Lucy did not understand his language.

"maybe Blue Pegasus?" she thought out loud.

"no, Fairy Tail is friends with them." she said shutting down the idea of being a Pegasus goers.

Then she had a stroke of genius, Fairy Tail does not get along with one guild "Sabertooth!" she almost yelled.

She then grabbed Plue, and her bag and bolted out her front door locking it behind her and then running in the direction of the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know this is a short chapter and I hope to make longer ones but this is just a quick beginning to this story, I think you'll like. I will be posting a poll for who Lucy should end up with in the end. I encourage your criticism because this is my first story, so please do.**

**Also I am open to subjection's.**

**Please do like, review and follow me. :) have a great day!**


End file.
